It Was Always You
by Daehnerys
Summary: How Daphne Greengrass feels about her true love, Draco Malfoy, marrying her little sister. One-Shot, R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Daphne Greengrass stood in her younger sister's bedroom, waiting for her to try on her wedding dress.

The two siblings were complete opposites, Daphne had elegant blonde hair and baby blue eyes, whereas Astoria had shiny brown hair and jade green eyes.

"Daph! Does it look okay? Oh, I hope Draco likes it!" squealed Astoria as she opened the bathroom door, admiring her huge expensive wedding gown.

Daphne clenched her fists at the mention of _his _name. She tried, tried so hard to get _his _attention, but it wasn't good enough. Nothing was ever good enough for _him._

"It looks great, Tori," she said sincerely. Her younger sister did truly look beautiful, but she tried to swallow down the feeling of jealousy creeping up her stomach.

Her and Draco had always been close. Her, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson had all grown up together. She was the closest to Draco and Pansy, but she couldn't deny the connection she had with _him._

Daphne's mother walked into the room and sobbed at her youngest daughter. Daphne rolled her eyes while examining her nails, fighting hard not to just storm out of the room. She was pissed at her parents. Ever since her and Draco were best friends their parents had considered an arranged marriage. She was surprised, but extremely happy on the inside. She was pretty sure she was in love with him. Even Draco allowed a smile to creep upon his face at the news.

But a few years after that, the plans changed. Draco met Astoria at a Christmas Ball one evening, as he pretty much ignores her in school, and her mother, after seeing the two dance, started to hint at an arranged marriage between the two to Narcissa Malfoy. Daphne had heard them talking about it and Narcissa agreed, causing Daphne to throw a mental fit in rage. _She _was supposed to marry him, not her spoiled brat of a little sister. Draco didn't even know Astoria existed before the Ball! And now they were getting married!

She wasn't just pissed at her family, oh no, she was furious with Draco too. For playing with her emotions. Draco constantly flirted with her, holding her hand under the table, giving swift, secret kisses to her neck or cheek in public. Even snogging her senseless when they were alone. Constantly telling her how _beautiful _and _special _she was. They even hooked up in their fifth year and became a couple, but had to break it off in their sixth because Draco was getting stressed from his Death Eater mission. Even during that time in their sixth year, she would comfort Draco when she saw him crying in Myrtle's bathroom. She would bring him food from the Great Hall when he skipped meals. She would do _anything_ for him and here he was, marrying her _sister._

Daphne now stood in front of Malfoy Manor, the locket Draco gave her in her hands. He gave her the locket saying it was a symbol of his love for her, but now, it didn't belong to her. It should rightfully belong to Astoria now.

"Daph? Daphne? What are you doing here?" asked Draco as he walked outside, greeting her.

Daphne walked in front of him and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to return this," she said softly, dropping the locket into his hands. He looked at it and his eyes widened.

"What? No, Daph, this is yours," he reasoned, trying to give it back but she wouldn't budge.

"No, Draco, it's been a good few years. And you mean so much to me, but… this isn't mine anymore. You don't love me anymore… you love my sister. So please, take it. Take it, and give it to her."

Draco shook his head, and she was surprised to see tears welling in his beautiful grey eyes.

"I don't want this," he whispered softly, "I don't want to marry her. I barely know her for Merlin's sake!"

Daphne's blue eyes widened, but he continued talking.

"It wasn't her. It was always someone else. There's someone else I should be marrying. I love someone else."

Daphne froze and choked back a sob. She knew it was too late. He loved someone else. She wasn't _his _anymore.

"O-oh. That's n-nice. See you, Draco," she said shakily, before walking off. But Draco's hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back to him.

He brought her close, and his pale hand caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and pulled away from him, suddenly feeling very angry.

"No, NO! You know what, Draco? I'm sick of you, I'm sick of this! I've tried so hard to help you, and you've just been leading me on the whole time? You said you loved me, but that was obviously a lie since you love someone else and you're GETTING MARRIED TO MY SISTER! I don't even-" she was cut off by Draco's lips crushing on hers. She knew this was wrong, but she was too happy to care. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair and gave into the kiss, shutting off all her senses.

They broke apart and was shocked to see tears running down his cheeks. He clenched his jaw and looked at her right in the eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Daphne, it's you. It was always you," he said softly, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"No, don't lie to me," she sobbed.

"I'm not. Daph, look at me. I love you. _Only you._"

She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but truth and love, which caused her to cave in.

She was the happiest girl alive, because she had him. Her Draco. Because it was always her whom he loved. _It was always her_.

**Author's Note - That's it guys! Just a cute little One Shot I thought of one day. Hope you like it and please review!**


End file.
